On the Street Where Cherry Blossom Falls
by Reiji Mitsurugi
Summary: Hadiah untuk Curio Cherry. "Hidup memang soal bagaimana seseorang menyelesaikan rajutan nasibnya. Entah dia menyelesaikan jahitan hidupnya dengan gemilang, dan dia berhasil mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ataukah dia gagal merajut nasibnya, sehingga kegagalan ya


**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

**On the Street Where Cherry Blossom Falls**

Helai-helai sakura menghujani jalan senja itu. Berbaur dengan angin sejuk musim semi dan bau kebangkitan kuncup-kuncup bunga dari dormannya selama musim salju. Bersama dengan wangi teh yang manis, di tengah-tengah cahaya bulan yang mencurah dinamis. Senja merekah cerah, dihabiskan untuk berkumpul di taman, bercanda, bersenda gurau dengan kerabat. Mengamati kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang menikmati betul jatuhnya ke mercapada. Lima sentimeter setiap detik.

Sayup-sayup, seseorang bernyanyi dari sebuah kerumunan. Sepasang mata menatapnya dari jauh, mengomat-kamitkan mulutnya dalam topangan dagu dan pejaman mata untuk mengusir bosan. Ia mengikuti nyanyian sayup-sayupnya.

"_I have often walk down the street before. But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. All at once am I several stories high. Knowing I'm on the street where you live…. Are there lilac trees…_"

"Otou-chan."

Potongan liriknya berulang. "_Are there lilac trees in the heart of town…_"

Suara kecil itu kini mengeras. "Otou-chan!"

Lagunya berhenti tepat ketika Isshin membenturkan dagunya ke stan boneka. Ia menoleh, mendapati sepasang mata cokelat membara menusuk miliknya sendiri. "Hm? Ada apa?"

Anak kecil berambut jingga itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Otou-chan, Renji mau permisi pulang. Dia tidak bisa jadi kelinci hari ini. Ibunya sakit." Naluri delapan tahunnya membuat anak itu sedikit gentar. "Jadi dia mau pulang sekarang."

Isshin baru sadar di samping anaknya sudah ada bocah berkaus oblong yang sedang menundukkan kepala. "Benar begitu, Renji?"

Renji mendongak. Takut-takut. "B-betul, Kurosaki-jisan," katanya. "Ibu saya sakit panas. Ayah masih di luar kota, jadi tidak ada yang jaga."

Suara nyanyian itu sayup-sayup menghilang. Isshin mengamati anak kecil itu baik-baik, kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Renji yang tegak berdiri dengan warna merah marun. "Baiklah. Tapi siapa yang akan jadi kelincinya? Kau kan sudah janji mau membantu?"

Anak itu tampak kaget. Ia menoleh kepada Ichigo. "Ng… kalau itu… Ichigo sudah bilang mau menggantiku."

"Ichigo?" Alis Isshin terangkat. Kini anaknya yang ditoleh. "Apa kau yakin?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Mata cokelatnya mengaduk-aduk tanah, mencari jawaban, tapi ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Sementara itu, sepasang kekasih mendekati stan Kurosaki, ingin mencoba memenangkan suvenir boneka kelinci dari permainan lempar gelang. Isshin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang anak dan melayani pemuda-pemudi itu terlebih dahulu.

"_Nee, _Ichigo, _doushitan desu ka_? _Omae wa mou yakusoku shitanda…_[1]"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" Ichigo meradang. "Aku tidak ingkar janji, kok. Aku pasti membantumu." Ia menatap sebuah kostum di pojok stan, dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Biasanya untuk mendekati kostum itu saja dirinya tak berani. Tapi demi Renji, sahabat terbaiknya, ia akan melakukan apa saja.

Termasuk mengenyahkan ketakutannya akan kelinci. Ia mengepalkan kedua belah tangannya dan menarik-narik celemek yang dipakai Isshin. "Ayah! Aku yakin!"

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir ayahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Ichigo sebenarnya sudah gemetar setengah mati ketika mulai berubah menjadi kelinci—maksudnya, mengenakan kostum kelincinya. Tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong, apalagi anak kecil seumurannya. Renji baru saja pulang. Lagi pula, dia sudah janji untuk mengganti temannya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" ibunya bertanya. Ichigo kini sudah mengenakan badan kelincinya, kini ia memakai slayer sebagai penutup kepala agar bulu-bulu kostum itu tidak melengket.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okaasan," anaknya menjawab tidak yakin.

"Biarkan saja dia," ayahnya ternyata menimpali. "Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, Ichigo. Sampai ujung jalan saja, terus kembali lagi kemari. Pokoknya kau harus membuat pasangan-pasangan itu tertarik dengan wujud kelincimu. Kalau bisa, kamu harusnya melompat-lompat…."

"Ya Tuhan, Isshin, dia baru sepuluh tahun, jangan dipaksa begitu." Masaki mengambilkan kepala kelinci dan muka Ichigo memutih sedikit. "Jangan takut, ya? Setidaknya kau tidak melihat kelinci."

"Tapi menjadi kelinci," ayahnya melengkapi sembari tersenyum nakal.

Ichigo mencoba menggerakkan badannya dalam kostum panas itu. Lumayan gerah, tapi tidak terlalu, soalnya badannya sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan Renji. Ia bisa melihat dari lubang hidung kelinci yang besar itu, dan begitu ia keluar dari tenda, dua lubang di kostum kelincinya menjadi jalur ventilasi yang sangat berharga.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan di depan kios takoyaki. Beberapa orang berseru, "Lucunya!", beberapa orang lain mengajaknya berfoto, tapi Ichigo menolak. Dia cuma menunjuk-nunjuk stan tempatnya berasal dan mereka semua langsung mengerti. Dua pasang kekasih berlari-lari kecil ke tempat ayahnya. Setidaknya, usahanya berhasil.

Si kelinci berlari-lari kecil, menyaruk-nyarukkan kakinya, membuat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang sudah jatuh sedikit beterbangan. Semakin banyak dia bergerak, semakin banyak angin yang masuk ke dalam kostumnya, membuatnya tidak terlalu kepanasan. Deretan stan dilaluinya sampai ke ujung, sementara Ichigo berusaha membuat beberapa gerakan patah-patah yang lucu. Dia bisa mendengar seseorang berkata, "Oh, ini dari stan permainan di sudut sana…" dan dia berani sumpah kalau pria itu pasti mengajak kekasihnya ke stan ayahnya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan dia sudah merasa lelah berjalan-jalan dan berlarian. Ia juga merasa sudah terlalu jauh, ribut-ribut festival musim semi telah tertinggal di belakangnya. Dilambatkan langkahnya. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura sana akan sangat nyaman.

"Kelinci goblok tidak boleh duduk di bawah pohon!"

Belum sempat Ichigo menoleh, punggungnya sudah didorong seseorang kuat-kuat sampai Ichigo beradu dengan batang pohon dan bisa mendengar suara telinga kelincinya patah. _Krak_.

"Aizen, kita sudah tangkap kelinci gobloknya!"

Oh. Ichigo tahu siapa itu. Sousuke Aizen. Bocah gendut kelas lima. Si pembuat onar. Ichigo bisa saja melawannya, tapi dia sekarang pasti bersama gengnya dan itu artinya pengeroyokan. Ia beringsut, berusaha memutar pohon tapi detik selanjutnya dia sudah didorong lagi sampai terhuyung-huyung. "Mau ke mana kau, kelinci sialan?"

Bahasa Jepang berlogat Hispanik. Kaname Tousen. Sial. Untung saja kepala kelincinya tidak lepas.

"Kita apakan dia, Aizen?"

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Aizen dari lubang hidung kelinci. Tampangnya seperti pemimpin yang menunggu disembah pengikut-pengikutnya. Jenderal Aizen. Puih, Ichigo pasti sudah meludah kalau saja dia bisa.

"Kita musnahkan!" Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, bocah gendut itu melayangkan tendangannya pada perut si kelinci dan Ichigo langsung jatuh terduduk. "Aduh…" pantatnya terasa perih dan panas.

Aduhannya tidak didengar Aizen dan gengnya. Mereka malah menjadikan kelinci malang itu bulan-bulanan. "Kelinci gila… kelinci gila… kelinci gila…" mereka bersorak seperti upacara pemujaan berhala. Anak-anak yang membawa ranting menusuk-nusuk kostum kelinci Ichigo. Masih mending kalau rantingnya biasa. Yang dibawa anak-anak itu ranting tajam, membuat kostum Ichigo yang sudah tipis itu robek-robek dan bahkan membuatnya tergores.

"Sial…" ia menggeram dan berusaha bangun, tapi di tengah tawa itu, sepasang—atau beberapa pasang—tangan kembali membuatnya terduduk, dan kini tusukan ranting sudah berubah menjadi pukulan dan tendangan anak-anak sebelas tahun.

"Sudah puas, kelinci goblok?" Aizen menendangnya lagi.

"HEI AIZEN SIALAAAAN! KAU APAKAN KELINCI ITU?" Suara itu tiba-tiba saja memecah udara, dan upacara pengorbanan Ichigo sontak berakhir. Ia melihat Aizen menoleh ketakutan, bersamaan dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat terburu-buru.

"Aizen, gawat! Orang itu datang!"

Belum sempat Aizen lari, semua itu terjadi. Dengan brutal, si peneriak itu mengayunkan senjatanya, yang tak lain adalah tutup tong sampah, menerjang Aizen dan gengnya, membuat mereka kocar-kacir. Beberapa bunyi tulang yang beradu dengan logam merobek kelopak-kelopak sakura yang sedari tadi tidur dalam ketenangan. Ichigo bisa mendengar Aizen dan Tousen berteriak memanggil-manggil sisa anggota mereka yang memilih melarikan diri. Tapi setelah si pendatang itu mengayunkan senjatanya beberapa kali, dua pentolan berandal cilik ini pun ikut berlarian sambil menangis keras-keras.

"Huh! Dasar. Kulaporkan nanti baru tahu rasa dia!" Orang itu membanting senjatanya dan membuat Ichigo berjengit. Baru dia sadar kalau kelinci itu masih diam sejak tadi, terduduk di bawah pohon. Ia mendekat dan memperbaiki kepala kostum Ichigo, sehingga si kelinci bisa melihat jelas penolongnya.

Seorang anak perempuan.

Dan detik itu, jantung Ichigo mulai berloncatan, membuat dirinya makin tak bisa bergerak.

"Bisa bangun, Usagi?" anak itu bertanya.

Lidah Ichigo kelu, memberi kesempatan matanya mengamati dari dalam kostum. Anak kecil itu rambutnya hitam agak panjang yang terkuncir kuda. Di mukanya ada bekas plester. Kurus, pantas larinya kencang. Matanya keunguan, berkilat-kilat. Mukanya juga berkilat karena keringat, tertimpa lampu-lampu terang dari festival di sana.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, anak itu mengerutkan kening. "Hei, Usagi! Bisa bangun, tidak?" Dia menarik tangan kelinci Ichigo dan memberdirikannya. Ichigo masih tak mau menjawab. Sebutir peluh mengalir dari pelipis sampai dagunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Usagi?" Anak perempuan itu bertanya lagi.

Ichigo tak bisa berkata. Jadi dia menganggukkan kepala kelincinya.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum. Giginya ompong satu. "Syukurlah…" ia berucap. Dan sorot matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah, menjadi memandang si kelinci penuh pujaan. "Usagi-chan, mau bermain denganku, tidak? Kita main sampai pagi…"

Lambat laun, tatapan itu berubah obsesif. Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha menggeleng, tapi tak bisa, karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin bersama dengan anak perempuan ini. Hanya saja, dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu, dia sepertinya akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh anak ini. Ichigo jadi agak takut, dan mundur selangkah.

"Kita mau main ke mana, Usagi?"

Pertanyaan itu bahkan tidak didengar Ichigo, karena begitu anak perempuan itu mencoba menarik tangan si kelinci, kelincinya sudah lari duluan. Menjauh pergi, karena terlalu ketakutan ditelan hidup-hidup.

"Hei, Usagi! Mau pergi ke mana? Kenapa takut?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Tentu saja dia akan dikejar. Dengan tatapan seperti itu, mana mungkin si pecinta kelinci itu tidak berusaha mendapatkannya? Langkah-langkahnya kini tidak terdengar, jadi Ichigo bisa sedikit istirahat. Ia ingin membuka kepala kelincinya, tapi mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Mana ada anak laki-laki yang ditolong anak perempuan, dan berlari menghindar dari kejaran anak perempuan yang sama karena mukanya sudah merah padam seperti cabai keriting akibat sesuatu yang tak dapat dia jelaskan?

"Usagi!" Suara itu kini sudah berada tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Dan Ichigo terlonjak saking kagetnya. Tak sempat berpikir, dia sudah lari lagi. Meninggalkan teriakan-teriakan "Usagi! Kenapa takut?" lain yang bergema di belakangnya. Ia harus membuat anak perempuan bermata ungu itu gerah, kesal, marah, dan pada akhirnya berhenti mengejar. Festival sudah jauh mereka tinggalkan, kini dua anak yang berkejaran ini sudah ada di ujung utara taman.

Sebuah lampu menyala di kepala Ichigo. Kalau dia bisa keluar dan memutari taman cepat-cepat, dia bisa kembali tanpa diikuti.

"Usagi…" suara itu kembali menyinggahi telinganya. Ichigo berlari lagi. Rencananya buyar sudah. Dia mengambil jalan lurus, jalan terdekat yang bisa dia ambil. Suara panggilan itu kini mulai terdengar menjauh…

Sebagai gantinya, malam dirobek oleh suara ban yang berdecit begitu keras, disertai bunyi benturan, dan beberapa saat setelahnya, sesuatu membentur tanah dengan keras.

Langkah Ichigo kontan terhenti. Tubuhnya menegak. Perlahan, ia berbalik.

Apa yang ada di depan matanya membuat lututnya gemetar. Betul-betul gemetar, sampai-sampai untuk maju beberapa langkah itu saja, ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, seluruh napas yang ia miliki, dan seluruh waktu yang ia punya, karena kerumunan mulai terbentuk, bunyi ambulans mulai terdengar samar-samar.

Kepala kelinci itu terlepas. Muka Ichigo sudah sangat pucat. Tapi pelan-pelan, ia mendekat. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah didorong ke belakang kerumunan oleh seseorang, dilarang melihat keadaan penolongnya. Kini anak perempuan itu sudah ditandu, dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kurang setengah menit, pintu ambulans sudah menutup dan kendaraan itu melaju kencang meninggalkan kelopak sakura yang bernoda darah sebagai saksi bisu.

Tapi sebelum anak itu benar-benar pingsan, si paramedis sempat mendengar bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Usagi…"

Paramedis itu merasa, malam itu, sebuah bintang baru akan terbentuk dari air mata bulan.

* * *

Matahari menyapa tanpa kenal pamrih. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang menganggap dirinya pembunuh seperti Ichigo Kurosaki, maharaja hari tetap mencegahnya mengulang film yang sama di dalam mimpinya.

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya dan menyibak tirai. Pantulan tubuhnya tertera di kaca yang transparan. Rambut jingganya berantakan. Pipinya yang kurus kini berubah tirus. Matanya yang cokelat tetap kosong. Apalagi ketika hari ini tiba. Hari pertama sakura berguguran. Ia benci hari itu. Tapi mau benci sampai kapan?

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Sepuluh tahun penuh penyesalan dan ketakutan. Sepuluh tahun penuh pencarian tanpa hasil. Kini, di tahun kesebelas, akankah dia mendapat sesuatu? Petunjuk? Keberadaan? Pertanda? Apa pun?

"Ichi-nii, sudah siap?" Seorang gadis muda bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Nada suaranya ketus, membuat Ichigo marah.

Ia menoleh. "Ya, sebentar. Turun sana! Dasar ingin tahu urusan orang. Aku akan turun kalau sudah siap, jadi jangan coba-coba masuk kamarku lagi!" serunya.

"Tukang galau," hina Karin. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Beberapa saat setelah kesunyian menyinggahi, baru Ichigo beranjak dari kamarnya dan bersiap di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika ia masuk ruang makan, semua orang sudah siap, ayah, ibu, dan kedua adiknya. "Halo," sapanya.

Seisi keluarga Kurosaki sudah tahu, kalau tanggal 4 April adalah tanggal keramat bagi Ichigo. Suasana hatinya tidak akan bagus untuk sepanjang hari ini, baik sekarang, maupun nanti ketika mereka sudah ada di tempat festival. Kata Isshin ketika menjelaskan pada Karin dan Yuzu, "Dia patah hati dan merasa bersalah dengan adanya hari ini. Jadi jangan ganggu."

Dua anak perempuan itu cuma bisa menelan mentah-mentah kata-kata ayahnya tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Karena semua orang sudah berkumpul," Isshin memulai pembicaraan setelah makan pagi itu, "aku ingin menyampaikan satu pengumuman."

"Pengumuman apa?" Masaki tersenyum.

"Kita mendapat dua stan di festival nanti, di tempat yang paling bagus!" Isshin setengah bersorak ketika menanyakannya, dan gelombang kegembiraan langsung melanda. Karin dan Yuzu berteriak. Terbayang berapa kali lipat keuntungan yang akan mereka peroleh dua minggu ke depan. Dua anak perempuan itu mulai asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mungkin mereka bisa membeli beberapa barang…

"Tapi siapa yang akan jaga, Ayah?" Yuzu bertanya.

"Aku sudah minta tolong Abarai-san. Kebetulan dia sedang libur juga, seperti biasa," Masaki melirik anak laki-lakinya, tapi karena Ichigo tak menanggapi, ia melanjutkan, "jadi kita tak usah repot. Tapi kita harus mencari pengganti untuk si kelinci karena Renji tidak bisa…"

Empat pasang mata, satu titik. Atmosfer seketika berubah karena seseorang mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. "Apa?" orang itu berujar gelisah. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tak boleh terus-terusan begini, Ichigo," beri tahu ayahnya, karena yang lain tak ada yang berani menghadapi Ichigo yang kesal. "Sudah sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang lama. Dia pasti sudah melupakan kejadian itu, dan semestinya, kau juga…"

Ichigo berdiri. "Aku tidak lupa, Ayah!" teriaknya marah. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa lupa! Kau tidak tahu, jadi jangan ikut campur dengan berusaha menjadikanku kelinci dan segala macam, karena kau tahu aku tidak akan lupa!"

"Tapi dia pasti sudah melupakannya kalau dia masih hidup, Ichigo!"

"Dari mana Ayah tahu dia masih hidup atau sudah mati?" Suara anaknya meninggi. "Dari mana Ayah tahu dia sudah lupa atau tidak? Aku saja tidak bisa lupa, bagaimana mungkin dia juga lupa?"

Suara kursi yang jatuh karena terlalu keras disentakkan ke belakang menjadi awal dari sebuah kesunyian yang menyakitkan. Kini, di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berempat, masing-masing tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ichigo baru saja pergi ketika pintu terbanting menutup.

* * *

"Jujur saja, Kawan, kau berlebihan."

Renji baru saja duduk di depan Ichigo dalam stan _takoyaki _milik keluarga Kurosaki. Dari sore tadi dia ada di sini, dan Ichigo membantunya menjaga bilik kecil itu. Beberapa pengunjung sudah mulai berdatangan di festival bunga sakura tahun ini, meski sedikit di antara mereka yang singgah di kedai _takoyaki_-nya.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi kau semestinya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Tapi aku tak mau menjadi kelinci."

Renji menghela napasnya. "Kalau aku tak tahu masalahmu, aku pasti sudah terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh. Sayangnya aku tahu kenapa kau jadi begini. Kau trauma, kau tak mau menjadi kelinci, karena gadis yang boleh kubilang cinta pertamamu tertabrak mobil ketika kau mengenakan kostum kelinci. Dan mereka juga sudah tahu itu."

Ichigo mengaduk jus jeruk yang baru saja dibelinya. "Kalau begitu mereka semestinya menghormati keputusanku."

"Dan membiarkanmu terus terpuruk dalam ketakutanmu? Orang tua macam apa mereka, kalau membiarkan anak laki-lakinya sepuluh tahun terjerumus dalam ketakutan? Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Ichigo. Mestinya kau sudah bangkit dan bisa menerima kenyataan."

Laki-laki berambut jingga itu pun terdiam. Berpikir. Kembali dia mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya. Hilang rasa hausnya untuk menikmati minuman itu, karena Renji sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Aku…"

"Kau tahu kalau kau tak tahu," Renji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bahkan kau tak tahu ini sudah sepuluh tahun sejak hari itu."

Seorang pembeli datang, dan Renji bangkit untuk melayaninya. Mengabaikan Ichigo yang sedang berpikir. Tentang ketakutannya, tentang traumanya, dan tentang sikapnya yang terlalu defensif. Pria dua puluh tahun itu kini menengadahkan tatapannya, menatap helai-helai sakura yang jatuh lambat-lambat, seolah begitu menikmati waktunya yang singkat.

Ichigo bangkit, dan Renji memandang ke belakangnya. "Jadi?" ia tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, kemudian keluar dari stan _takoyaki_. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong selagi dia berjalan menuju stan permainan lempar gelang. Sepasang kekasih sedang mengagumi tiga boneka kelinci yang baru saja dimenangkan ketika Ichigo mendekat. Darahnya sedikit berdesir ketika melihat binatang itu, tapi ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

_Sudah sepuluh tahun, Ichigo_, dia membatin. _Sudah sepuluh tahun_.

Karin melihatnya ketika masuk lewat belakang stan. "Selamat datang…" kata-katanya terhenti. Semua orang menatapnya tanpa suara. Hanya keheranan terpancar di mata.

Itu membuat Ichigo sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia menelan ludahnya, kemudian berkata, "Ng… kalau tidak ada yang bisa jadi kelinci… mungkin aku bisa membantu."

* * *

_Krak_.

Bunyi itu terdengar ketika Ichigo mencoba menghenyakkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Ia membuka kepala kelincinya, kemudian mengembuskan napasnya. "Astaga…" gumamnya. Telinga kiri kelincinya patah, jadi tampak lepek. Sebentar lagi pasti potongannya yang menjuntai itu akan lepas.

Seperti yang dulu itu, kenangnya. Sepuluh tahun lalu, telinga kelincinya juga patah. Bedanya, dulu patah karena didorong anak-anak nakal, sedangkan sekarang patah karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Ichigo tersenyum kecut ketika mengenangnya. Ternyata sedari dulu dia memang lemah. Sampai sekarang pun begitu.

Ia membuka sarung tangan kelinci dan menggunakan tangan bebasnya menyapu keringat yang menumpuk. Berada dalam kostum semakin terasa panas, apalagi di saat bersamaan ia dihimpit kenangan yang tak mengenakkan. Kenangan yang menghantuinya untuk sepuluh tahun. Jelas saja dia tidak lupa. Dan dia tidak yakin akan lupa.

Namun, Ichigo tahu sepuluh tahun itu sudah terlampau lama untuk terus terpuruk. Tidak baik begitu. Ia mengenakan sarung tangannya kembali seraya berpikir. Melangkahkan kaki dari kenangan itu, berarti beranjak pergi dari gadis itu. Cinta pertamanya, istilah Renji. Ingin rasanya dia meninggalkan kenangan buruk dan hanya mengambil kenangan indah tentang gadis bermata ungu itu, tapi untuk saat ini, kaitan antara kenangan-kenangan itu terlalu erat. Tak mampu dia lepas. Kalau ia ingin mengingat, maka ia harus mengingat segalanya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran jatuh di atas kepalanya beberapa saat. Menjadi saksi dari sepuluh tahun pencariannya akan gadis itu. Dan kini, kelopak yang sama membantunya mengambil keputusan.

Ichigo bangkit, mengenakan kembali bagian-bagian kostumnya yang terlepas. Ia melangkah dengan mantap, tidak menoleh ke mana-mana. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, keputusan pertama setelah sepuluh tahun dalam rasa bersalah.

Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan.

* * *

Jalanan itu lengang. Kelopak sakura berhamburan di permukaannya. Ichigo menatapnya sesaat. Beberapa saat, sampai tahu-tahu sudah sepuluh menit dihabiskan si kelinci dengan tetap menatap satu titik di tengah _zebra cross_, abai dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan angin yang berembus semilir, dengan sakura yang beterbangan dibelai embusan angin. Kini sepasang matanya menjurus pada satu titik, dan hanya satu titik.

Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi sampai akhirnya ia betul-betul sadar, ia tak boleh menahan apa-apa lagi di tempat itu. Ichigo memutar tubuhnya, mengepit kepala kelinci bertelinga patah dengan sebelah tangan. Semua sudah berakhir.

Tiba-tiba kelopak sakura kembali beterbangan. Suara langkah tersaruk singgah di pendengarannya. Cepat-cepat, Ichigo menoleh. Seorang wanita berjalan memunggunginya dari arah yang berbeda. Hanya pejalan kaki biasa, anggap Ichigo. Ia menatapnya sekilas sebelum berbalik lagi, tapi hal itu urung dilakukan. Perempuan itu berlutut di pinggir jalan, dengan pandangan menatap sebuah titik di tengah jalan. Titiknya. Titik yang sama tempat anak perempuan kecil itu tertabrak mobil boks sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dan perempuan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya, meletakkannya di tengah jalan. Sebuah karangan bunga.

Ichigo tak sadar kakinya sudah menyeretnya mendekat. Tapi ia tak berani mendekati orang itu lebih dari ini. Sesuatu dalam kepalanya bertentangan, entah ia harus bertanya karena orang ini mungkin menyimpan sesuatu tentang gadis itu, atau ia melupakan segalanya, dan menganggap anak perempuan bermata ungu yang menolongnya dulu telah meninggal.

Tunggu dulu… meninggal?

"B-boleh aku tahu… kenapa kau meninggalkan karangan bunga di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap. Perempuan itu sadar ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia menegakkan mukanya, tapi tak menoleh. "Mm, ya," katanya. "Saudara kembarku, meninggal di sini, sepuluh tahun lalu. Tertabrak." Ia mengatakannya dengan mudah. Terlalu mudah. Seolah-olah dia menyampaikan fakta bahwa matahari terbit di timur dan tenggelam di barat dengan nada yang sama.

Lutut si kelinci bergetar. Hebat. Rasa sakit mengisi hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit, namun pasti. Sebatang jarum panjang nan tajam ditusukkan ke jantungnya, pun sedikit demi sedikit. "O-oh… m-meninggal."

"Ya," perempuan itu mengangguk. "Hari ini peringatannya yang kesepuluh."

Ichigo tak kuat menghadapi ini semua. _Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa_, pertanyaan itu bertemperasan dalam hatinya seperti serdadu yang kaget diserbu musuh. Kenapa dia baru tahu ketika ia ingin melupakan? Kenapa di saat seperti ini, ia harus jatuh dalam kisah segila ini? Ichigo berusaha melepas napasnya. Berat dan susah. Seandainya dulu dia tidak melarikan diri dari perempuan itu, setidaknya akhirnya tak akan jadi seperti ini…

"M-maaf. Aku turut berduka."

Ia berbalik, dan melangkah cepat-cepat.

"BODOH! KELINCI BODOH!"

Ichigo berhenti, akan menoleh, tapi belum beberapa lama ia mencari asal suara, sebuah karangan bunga kecil sudah menghantam mukanya keras. Rasanya perih, mengingat beberapa kuntum mawar di sana berduri, tapi otaknya masih membeku dan belum bisa berputar. Ia cuma menatap perempuan itu, perempuan yang membawa karangan bunga itu terengah-engah dan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

"Aku tidak punya saudara kembar, Usagi! Ini aku!"

Dia melayangkan karangan bunganya kembali ke muka Ichigo. Berkali-kali. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak menungguku? Kau saja belum melihatku! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah? Apa kau tak merasa bertanggung jawab, Usagi? Kau sudah membuatku tertabrak mobil, kau sudah membuatku cacat, dan kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu padahal umurku baru sepuluh tahun…"

Barulah otak Ichigo bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tapi otot-otot tubuhnya merespons lebih cepat, karena ia saja baru sadar sudah memeluk gadis itu, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berpelukan. Mencurahkan kerinduan yang menggumpal dalam dada selama sepuluh tahun. Menghapus semua keraguan akibat panjangnya sebuah penantian.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…"

"Bodoh… kau bodoh sekali… kau malah mau pergi…"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh," jawab Ichigo, masih tidak percaya. "Aku bodoh karena menunggu untuk menyerah selama sepuluh tahun. Tapi terima kasih, ya? Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Terima kasih sudah melindungiku." Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata ungu sang gadis.

Itu mata ungu yang sama. Dan kini, mata itu akan mengeluarkan air mata lagi, tapi Ichigo sudah siap. Dia menghapusnya, perlahan-lahan. "Jangan menangis lagi," katanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tersenyum.

Di jalan tempat sakura berguguran, mereka berpisah. Di jalan yang sama, mereka bertemu kembali. Dan di tempat itu pula, mereka menyelesaikan rajutan gagal milik masa lalu, untuk kemudian memulai rajutan baru milik masa depan.

Hidup memang soal bagaimana seseorang menyelesaikan rajutan nasibnya. Entah dia menyelesaikan jahitan hidupnya dengan gemilang, dan dia berhasil mendapatkan kebahagiaan, ataukah dia gagal merajut nasibnya, sehingga kegagalan yang ia jelang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kalau kau gagal merajut nasibmu… maka selesaikanlah ia, kemudian rajut lagi sesuatu yang baru. Kau tak akan pernah mengulang kegagalan itu.

Karena begitulah hakikatnya manusia. Kita membuat kesalahan, tapi kita bisa belajar darinya.

**end.**

* * *

[1] Ichigo, bagaimana ini? Kau kan sudah janji…

* * *

**Note:  
**Buat **curio cherry**: Fic ini hadiah untuk mbak curio. Mungkin tidak sebagus kalau orang lain yang bikin dan kasih mbak curio, dan tidak sebagus kalau mbak curio sendiri yang bikin, tapi mohon diterima ya mbak, soalnya cuma segini yang saya bisa. Tahu sendiri kan saya ini orangnya kayak apa, hehe.

Oh ya mbak, terima kasih ya buat semuanya. Ada banyak pelajaran yang saya tarik dari hidup (?) dan wejangan-wejangan (?) mbak, entah mbaknya tahu atau tidak. Hehe. Jangan kapok jadi temen saya ya, kecuali kalau saya yang kapok jadi teman mbak curio *egois* *becanda ding* *salah pokus*

Utang saya lunas, lho ya!?


End file.
